This invention relates to a hand engagable apparatus for preventing a document from becoming soiled when written by a person having dirty hands due to the nature of his or her work.
Many people, such as auto mechanics, are constantly working in an environment where their hands become contaminated with sweat, dirt, grease and other substances that can be easily transferred to paper documents. During the course of their work, however, these people are forced to fill out different types of reports or prepare invoices and other similar statements. The progress of the work often times cannot be interrupted to clean ones hands each time a document is prepared. As a consequence many of these documents become soiled with dirt or grease which is transferred from the preparer's hand. On occasion the information on the document is rendered unreadable by the resulting soil. Presenting dirt covered documents to a customer can also have a negative effect on business relations. Although a protective covering such as a glove can be worn on the writing hand when preparing documents, gloves are usually difficult to get on and off. Consequently, a good deal of time is wasted in preparing the document. The glove, just as the hand, can become dirty with time and use. The collected dirt will transfer from the glove to the document again causing soiling.